Endings Rewards
Endings Rewards are prizes given after finishing any Mystery Series/Seasons' route. The prizes can be: Consumable Items, CGs and Avatar Items. For Events and Spin-offs rewards go their respective pages. Consumable Items All four consumable items bellow are given to every single route ending. * Aruenaristy x5 x1 * Story Tickets x5 * Elias' Classic Muffin x2 * Magic Grade (+200 points) x1 CGs CGs are rewarded in some chapters and endings, however only Normal and Happy ending reward CGs. For the full CG's list check the Memories page. Avatar Items The rewards for "Super Early Bird" and "Early Bird" are limited to a certain period. *Super Early Bird - x1 boy avatar to stay in Room (only available in sequels and season 6 forward) *Early Bird - outfits for both avatars *Both endings: **Normal ending - outfit for boy avatar (Main Story) - outfit for girl avatar (Sequels) **Happy ending - outfits girl(MC) avatar (Main Story) - outfit for boy avatar (Sequels) *All endings - x1 Chibi of the chosen route/boy Trivia *So far only Luca Orlem doesn't have Early Bird rewards. Gallery |-|Early Bird= Early_Bird_-_Elias_Goldstein.png|Early Bird - Elias Goldstein IMG_0690.jpg|Early Bird - Elias Goldstein Sequel Early_Bird_-_Yukiya_Reizen.png|Early Bird Yukiya Reizen Early_Bird_-_Yukiya_Reizen_Sequel.png|Early Bird - Yukiya Reizen Sequel Early_Bird_-_Klaus_Goldstein.png|Early Bird - Klaus Goldstein I Early_Bird_-_Klaus_Goldstein_Sequel.png|Early Bird - Klaus Goldstein I Sequel Early_bird_-_klaus_2.png|Early Bird - Klaus Goldstein II Early_Bird_-_Randy_March.png|Early Bird - Randy March Randy Sequel EB.jpg|Early Bird - Randy March Sequel Early_Bird_-_Azusa_Kuze.png|Early Bird - Azusa Kuze Early_Bird_-_Joel_Crawford.png|Early Bird - Joel Crawford Early_Bird_-_Vincent_Knight.png|Early Bird - Vincent Knight Early_Bird_-_Vincent_Knight_Sequel.png|Early Bird - Vincent Knight Sequel Early_Bird_-_Leon.png|Early Bird - Leon Early_Bird_-_Cerim_Leiado.png|Early Bird - Cerim Leiado Early_Bird_-_Guy_Brighton.png|Early Bird - Guy Brighton Early_Bird_-_Glenn_Qing.png|Early Bird - Glenn Qing Early_Bird_-_Leslie_Roseblade.png|Early Bird - Leslie Roseblade Early_Bird_-_Sigurd_Curtis.png|Early Bird - Sigurd Curtis Early_Bird_-_Mel_Glover.png|Early Bird - Mel Glover Zeusearlybird.png|Early Bird - Zeus Brundle Early_bird_-_hiro.png|Early Bird - Hiro Tachibana IMG_0689.jpg|Early Bird - Alfonse Goldstein IMG_0691.jpg|Early Bird - Caesar Raphael IMG_0799.jpg|Early Bird - Lucious Duller Early_Bird_-_Hugo Peers.jpg|Early Bird - Hugo Peers Early Bird - Hisoka Hagakure.jpg|Early Bird - Hisoka Hagakure 206 5.png|Early Bird - Willem V. Rembrandt Early Bird - Nox Noir.jpg|Early Bird - Nox Noir Early Bird- Rex Blanc.jpg|Early Bird - Rex Blanc |-|Both Endings= Both_Endings_-_Elias_Goldstein.png|Both Endings - Elias Goldstein IMG_0682.jpg|Both Endings - Elias Goldstein Sequel Both_Endings_-_Yukiya_Reizen.png|Both Endings - Yukiya Reizen Both_Endings_-_Yukiya_Reizen_Sequel.png|Both Endings - Yukiya Reizen Sequel End_img_02.png|Both Endings - Luca Orlem Klaus I Both Endings.jpg|Both Endings - Klaus Goldstein I Both_Endings_-_Klaus_Goldstein_Sequel.png|Both Endings - Klaus Goldstein I Sequel Both_endings_-_klaus_2.png|Both Endings - Klaus Goldstein II Both_Endings_-_Randy_March.png|Both Endings - Randy March Randy Sequel Both Endings.jpg|Both Endings - Randy March Sequel Both_Endings_-_Azusa_Kuze.png|Both Endings - Azusa Kuze Both_Endings_-_Joel_Crawford.png|Both Endings - Joel Crawford Both_Endings_-_Vincent_Knight.png|Both Endings - Vincent Knight Both_Endings_-_Vincent_Knight_Sequel.png|Both Endings - Vincent Knight Sequel Both_Endings_-_Leon.png|Both Endings - Leon Both_Endings_-_Cerim_Leiado.png|Both Endings - Cerim Leiado Both_Endings_-_Guy_Brighton.png|Both Endings - Guy Brighton Both_Endings_-_Glenn_Qing.png|Both Endings - Glenn Qing Both_Endings_-_Leslie_Roseblade.png|Both Endings - Leslie Roseblade Both_Endings_-_Sigurd_Curtis.png|Both Endings - Sigurd Curtis Both_Endings_-_Mel_Glover.png|Both Endings - Mel Glover Both_endings_-_zeus_brundle.png|Both Endings - Zeus Brundle Both_endings_-_hiro.png|Both Endings - Hiro Tachibana IMG_0687.jpg|Both Endings - Alfonse Goldstein IMG_0683.jpg|Both Endings - Caesar Raphael IMG_0800.jpg|Both Endings - Lucious Duller Both Endings - Hugo Peers.jpg|Both Endings - Hugo Peers Both Endings- Hisoka Hagakure.jpg|Both Endings - Hisoka Hagakure Both Endings - Nox Noir.jpg|Both Endings - Nox Noir Both Endings - Rex Blanc.jpg|Both Endings - Rex Blanc Category:Gameplay Category:Mystery Series Category:Avatar Items